


Clash

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers for Lost Light #10, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: When Thunderclash found out that Rodimus had been all but tossed to the claws of the Decepticon Justice Division, he was furious.





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing bc Roberts said that Thunderclash treats Rodders with "polite affection" and in issue #10 Thunderclash "declared that he was going to find Rodimus" (not even mentioning the others) I was like HMMMMM THAT'S A LITTLE GAY THUNDERS

When Thunderclash found out that Rodimus had been all but tossed to the claws of the Decepticon Justice Division, he was furious. The plan was for _Megatron_ to be executed, not Rodimus!

Even though the hotheaded mech had never treated him with anything but contempt and hatred, Thunderclash had always treated Rodimus with polite affection, trying to appeal to his better nature. He was so beautiful when he smiled - not that he wasn’t always, but the way his optics sparkled when he spoke about something he was excited about, and how his spoiler fluttered when he laughed, made him irresistible.

To think of Rodimus at the mercy of the DJD rocked him to his core.

Thunderclash could almost see it: Rodimus’ broken body, scorched and shredded and melted in places, bits of his armor torn off in places, the crowning points of his helm dented, his spoiler painfully twisted. His spark stuttered at the very thought. He didn’t want his light to be lost.

Therefore, Thunderclash made a vow that he would go to find Rodimus and bring him home. He’d expected Getaway to protest; try to stop him from going after the ex-captain (ex-co-captain?). What he _hadn’t_ foreseen was just how far Getaway would go to ensure that Thunderclash wouldn’t be going anywhere.


End file.
